The present invention relates to swimming pools.
In particular, the present invention relates to components which may be assembled together to form at least that part of a swimming pool which is concerned with the circulation of the water therein.
Thus, at the present time certain inconveniences and problems are encountered with respect to circulation of pool water for filtering purposes. Pool constructions which include a plastic liner sheet and a backing, such as a metal backing, therefor do not lend themselves to use of an overflow gutter. Therefore it is customary with such constructions to provide an opening in the side of the pool for attachment of a skimmer installation through which water can flow out of the pool to be filtered before being returned to the pool. The attachment of such a skimmer installation itself creates problems because of the complexity of such installations and the inconvenience in connection with the attachment thereof to a metal pool wall.